This invention relates generally to a machine for cross-cutting a web of material such as a running sheet of corrugated cardboard, and more specifically, to such a machine having a knife retained in a knife carrier that is arranged crosswise with respect to the sheet of material to be cut. The knife carrier is supported over its entire length on a stationary, bend-resistant support by supporting plates which are rotatably driven in synchronization with the knife carrier.